


A Happy Memory

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Patronus, angsty, attacked by dementors, saved by a burly mountainman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: In times of darkness, a happy memory can save your life and the life of the girl you love.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Happy Memory

He saw her trying to scream, to escape a little bit her pain but every time she opened her jaw it was for a part of her happines to evaporate like steam in the cold air. Dementors had them surrounded. War was on, they had to trust the chosen one to defeat the dark lord but in the meantime they had to stand against all threats from the dark side: acromantulas, trolls, spells, deatheaters. He saw how three dementors were serving themselves with Anna’s pain, sucking the life from her. An image that would haunt him for life.

An explosive spell made them change their direction into the open yard of the school. He tried to keep an eye on her and keep her as close as he could but it all happened very fast.

It took a second, even less than that to stay focused. He remembered what he had learned in his time with the Dumbledore’s Army, even when he never got to get his spells right. The only thing he had to do was closing his eyes and think about her. He had to try.

“A good memory, the appiest of all can make a patronus emmerge from the wand.”

Her smile, her voice, the way she used to jog around the hallways of Hogwarts, her hair falling lose in a spring afternoon. The way she pressed her small body against his, their days walking by Hogsmeade to finish in Honeydukes with a bag of chocolates and pumpking pastries. He inhaled deep, flames sparkling from his eyes when he snapped them open.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

He swished his wand and from the tip of it a blueish glow revealed a magestic reindeer of large and strong antlers that ran straight to the dementors and chased them away. In the short lapse he got for both of them he carried her into a desert room. He quickly threw himslef to the floor, next to her, both hiding behind a stone pilar. He took her hand and she was cold as ice.

“Please…” He shook her gently. “wake up, girl, please don’t do this to me.” His heart held its beats when she opened her eyes and started to move.

“Krist…are you ..‘k?” She mumbled weakly.

“Yeah baby, come on.” He put her hand around his shoulder and carried her in his arms.

Madame Pomfrey saw them two entering the small space destined for the wounded and she tried to supress a whine. Anna looked paler than usual, and the look of distress in Kristoff’s eyes made her think wrong. Years spent assisting Mr. Bjorgman for quidditch injuries, she got used to see the youngest Arendell sat at the edge of the bed takign care of Kristoff but now places were switched.

Madame Pomfrey led them to an empty space and he carefully placed her on the bed. His brown eyes pleaded in silence.

“Go, my child. I’ll take care of her. Please be safe.”  
He looked at her face, barely gaining color and her breathings shallow.  
“I’ll be back, Anna.”  
And with a final kiss on the forehead he parted again to defend the caslte.


End file.
